Before the Moonrise
by Magnolia Solace
Summary: A prequel centered upon the early and mid life of the late elder Amelia by SailorFusion. Such challenges arrive so early, for someone so young...Please review I promise I'll listen to any suggestions, comments or criticism.
1. Fragile Thing

Before the Moonrise

Copyright notice: The creators of Underworld own all… I'm making nothing off of this other then the enjoyment of writing this prequel. However- any original characters relating to the plot I've created, must give credit before use (such as Aldis, for example).

Author's Note: Hi, I got a new penname (I'm actually SailorFusion) but I'm sick of that pen name. Will be updating this as much as I can (I'm a sophomore this year, so my schedule is crammed!).

I already write for GaleriansSlash on livejournal… so read some of my stuff there too. My blog is http/theredqueen. and there's a link in my profile too, so visit there if you like.

All stories from SailorFusion are officially over, I do not intend to finish them. They're dead. That's it.

More reviews I get, the more I'll try to update. Trust me, they are a Godsend. Thanks.

Here goes nothin'…

Part 1: Fragile Thing

"She won't survive the dawn"- faint whispers are heard over this deep voice. Footsteps shuffle back and forth across a stone floor, hems of long skirts swaying back and forth as they make way for this tall, broad figure. Dressed in black, loose leather pants, and other wear of a warrior, he steps toward the bed.

The four post canopy is soaked on the bottom with blood, beige sheets now a bright crimson, the dark green and gold comforter is cuddled around the dark haired, pale skinned woman who is leaning against the cherry wood headboard. Her light panting echoes in the stone chamber. Sweat pastes her dark hair to her porcelain face as she holds a small child. A girl.

The baby is wrapped in a dark red, silk cloth amongst other blankets of soft material. She moves her tiny arms occasionally but is otherwise quite still.

"She'll live." The woman says, looking up at the man. Her husband. The precious gold bands on their left ring fingers show them to be so.

"You really think so? Aldis, be practical. All the others perish by morning, the do not survive these winter nights." The man turns his gaze towards the floor, dark eyes attempting to not express the grief he feels within, "It might be best if we let go now."

"How dare you say that!" She snaps, the child opening its eyes in her arms, "She- she is different then the others! She's going to survive." A harsh wind blows outside, sweeping up wisps of powder light snow, the bright moon illuminating the white snow. The castle was cold as well. This winter palace, although designed to retain warmth, was still permeated by the freezing temperatures outside.

"Aldis, I will be going to separate quarters tonight. I cannot bear to see another perish in the night, to watch her struggle for warmth in your arms." He says, gently yet firm. "You and I know well that vampire children need warmth the first few days of life to survive. Love, and warmth… things we cannot provide for her. Not now, nor have we ever been able to. Be reasonable, woman. You're lucky to be alive after losing that much blood."

Her face looks tired suddenly as she begins to lay down further in the blood stained bed, her delicate white lace gown is slightly exposed, as the child begins to cry louder in her arms.

"Have you no love in your heart?" She whispers, pushing herself up to be in a position to breast feed her child. "She is not like the others- so strong!" Aldis crades the child further to her breast. "She'll survive. She's a fighter, and she will make it through the night. Servants, leave us." She dismisses her chamber maids and midwives as they make their way through the hard wood door, slamming it shut behind them.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Aldis asks, still feeding the child and turning her gaze away from her husband.

"No, I don't want to become attached. But if it pleases you," he smiles at her, "I think Amelia would be lovely."

"Farrell, what is this change in heart you have now?" Aldis looks up at him, bringing her child down to lay more comfortably now.

"The look in your eyes," he smiles, "And hers, the spirit of a great warrior lurks within those eyes of determination. And I'm beginning to think she'll make it."


	2. Feels Foreign

Author's Note: It's 3 am, and I'm listening to the Sarah McLachlan album "Bloom" so of course I feel like writing.

Yeah, yeah, yeah… I don't own anything but original characters in this story, and the computer I'm typing on.

And please review-I can't stress this enough.

Part 2: Feels Foreign

It was the beginning of May of the second year of Amelia's life. Indeed she had survived the long, harsh European winter. The soft chirping of birds and a light breeze against trees is heard inside the room, its small occupant trying to sleep. Tiny, pale hands grip a pillow over her head to block out the noise the birds are making. It was times like these she hated- the inviting world of the humans and their sun beckoned her, yet she was confined to the darkness like a rat.

Moving back and forth in bed, frustrated from not being able to sleep due to the noise, Amelia rises from bed. Small feet making little sound on the cool stone floors, linen nightdress barely gracing the floor as she makes her way to the chamber door, careful as not to disturb her nurse.

"It's not even noon and you're still awake." The nurse whispers, waking up from falling asleep in a nearby chaise. The nurse's blonde hair falls into pieces in her face, a light blue, faded dress on top of many petticoats and with small leather boots is what she had fallen asleep in last night. Her otherwise green eyes are bloodshot from Amelia's other restless nights,

"I never went to sleep." Amelia pouts, still anxious to find her mother and sleep with her today.

"Be that as it may, your mother asked me to make sure you stay in your room today." The nurse walks to the door to turn a small lock that is a foot out of Amelia's reach. "You want me to tell you a story again? Would that help?"

"No- probably not. But spearing those birds might, they will not shut their mouths." Amelia's direct tone and voice was not surprising to the nurse, Amelia being such a direct child, often sounding harsh and critical of everything around her, often to the point of annoyance.

"You're a girl, Amelia, speak like one for once. Demure, delicate, mysterious. It is better to-"

" 'it is better to say nothing and know all then to say all and have them know it.' Stupid phrase." She mutters, staring at her feet.

"Get to bed, Amelia. Your cynicism is not amusing me to the least bit. And the solstice is tonight. Don't forget." The nurse begins to walk small Amelia back to her one person, four poster bed. Hopping in, and pulling the many dark red, down comforters above her head in a futile attempt to block out the noise.

"How can I? You and everyone else keeps reminding me." Amelia faces downward as she hears her nurse approaching her bed.

"They only want you to be happy." The nurse sits on the edge of her bed and strokes the lumpy covers as Amelia faces her back towards the nurse under the covers.

"No they do not. You and I know full and well mother shall marry me off as soon as possible." Although she looked forward to a wedding someday, such as her nurse had described her mother's to be, the thought of males for now disgusted her.

"And a proper husband will make you happy when you are of age, Amelia." The nurse brought the covers down from Amelia's face gently, to see the girl's tired face. A series of louder chirps are heard as she pulls her self up in bed.

"Shut your mouths!" Amelia yells at the window, throwing off the covers to bang on the metal shutters. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Throwing a tantrum and hearing the birds rush from the trees.

"That isn't helping Amelia- now you're going to wake up the manor once again." The nurse places her hands on her hips, "Bed- now." She points to the turned down covers as Amelia hops back in, sliding gently across.

"What are birds like? And the sun? And humans?" She sits up against the headboard as the nurse goes back to a needlepoint at her chaise. "What is it like to be human?"

Nurse picks her head up to face Amelia, "It's warm out, the sun, the humans that is."

"Like the summer?" Amelia asks, attempting to understand.

"No, not like summer nights. More like sitting beside a fire, but you never worry you shall be caught aflame. And humans… they're worthless. Worse then lycans in fact. They have no loyalty to anyone but themselves and their vicious greed. Sure, you'll find one or two beauties in the pacts and swarms of them, but those kind humans are few and far between." The nurse, gets up to sit at the end of Amelia's bed once again as she notices the child nodding off.

"Are there a lot of humans?" Amelia asks, feeling drowsy now from the quiet and her nurse's gentle voice.

"Many, they outnumber both the lycans and vampires combined. It's from their breeding habits and just how long they've been around." The nurse notices the slight apprehension in Amelia's face at the statement of number of humans, "But they can't harm us. Like cattle that wander the fields before a slaughter. Good rest, Amelia." The nurse whispers, going back to rest on her chaise, as Amelia drifts slowly off to sleep.


End file.
